


【最王】稀奇古怪的7天❤小王马酱与最原们ドキドキの圣诞之夜

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.FGO联动弹丸V3的剧情之后的圣诞活动剧情，与之前联动剧情没有关系，那段内容也许会写。2.本次圣诞剧情不知道在FGO里算是什么时候，就当是架空时间吧3.全部都是私设。4.会OOC到没边，没问题的话，请继续啦。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi





	1. Chapter 1

序幕圣诞老人是小孩子？！  
【开门声】  
玛修：“圣诞节已经过了，房间内的装饰也应该收起来了吧，前辈！”  
芙芙：“芙！芙！芙呜~”  
玛修：“芙芙也会来帮忙的……咦？没有看到前辈的身影呢，芙芙。”  
玛修：“以前好像也发生过这种事呢……前辈，你在厕所里吗？”  
【其间，她四处寻找。】  
玛修：“哪儿都找不到，可以确认前辈没有走出过房间……之前也发生过这种事！”  
玛修：“芙芙！我们又碰到刑事案件了！快去找医生吧！”  
【场景切换】  
  
——————诶？  
  
睁开眼，眼前并不是装饰着圣诞树与彩带的房间，而是一片雪原。看到这样的场景我瞬间意识到我又擅自灵子转移了。  
  
这不会是圣诞节吧？  
→圣诞节都过了怎么还来！  
  
我大声抱怨了一句，可惜回答我的只有冬夜的风雪。为了寻找回去的方法，我漫无目的地在雪地上行走着。  
在我觉得这是不是哪位大人的恶作剧的时候，我见到了前方不远处的路灯下有一个小小的身影。  
那是一个小孩子，他独自坐在一辆摩托上，在这样的风雪夜中孤单一人令人觉得无助。  
大概是觉得同病相怜吧，我走近了他，这时他也发现了我。  
？？？：“啊！等了这么久，终于有人来了，我都以为自己要化为这里的一个雪人了！”  
  
→谎言癖正太！  
你是之前的特异点的……是不是变小了？  
  
？？？：“不知道你在说哪个，事先说明我对说谎可没有癖好哦~”  
？？？：“我是给人们带来爱与梦想可爱的圣诞老人——王马小吉·The圣诞。”  
王马Lily：“你那是什么表情啊！不相信吗？也许我的确做了一些孩子气的事，但是我现在可在为圣诞节奉献自我啊！”  
王马Lily不满地撅起嘴，不过很快便笑眯眯地摆出了一张可爱的脸。  
王马Lily：“大姐姐你叫什么？”  
  
你不是知道我的名字吗？  
→我叫咕哒子  
  
王马Lily：“嗯嗯，我有个一生一次的请求，希望你可以帮我办到。”  
王马Lily：“你看没有驯鹿的话，是没法给孩子们送礼物的。这么说你应该能明白吧，咕哒子姐姐？”  
  
难道你也想让我当驯鹿？  
→yes！I'm 驯鹿！  
  
王马Lily：“你是驯鹿？这个想法真是新颖啊……但是我没有这种奇怪的兴趣啦，对不住啦。”  
他笑眯眯地点了点身下的摩托车。  
王马Lily：“我想说啊，咕哒子姐姐，你会修车吗？我的摩托车没法动了。”  
  
→这辆车有点眼熟啊。  
好帅气的摩托！  
  
王马Lily：“你眼光还不错嘛！这是师傅大人留给我的交通工具……”  
王马Lily：“但是师傅将礼物袋和车交给我了之后就走了！还说要去海边打工！”  
王马Lily：“哪里的海边啊！现在可是12月哦！她这样穿绝对会肚子痛的！”  
眼前的小孩子气呼呼地抱怨，虽然我大概知道他到底在抱怨谁，不过还是不说了，毕竟那位王还是有点任性的。  
听完他的抱怨，我摇了摇头，表示自己不是某高中生，并不会修车。  
王马Lily：“哈~等了这么久竟然是这样的结果，我都要绝望的叹气了！”  
王马Lily：“……不，等等，小喽啰被礼物吸引过来了。”  
我回头一看，身后的风雪之中有数个黑影蠢蠢欲动。  
王马Lily：“看起来只能先处理掉它们了，来吧，咕哒子姐姐。”  
他从摩托车上跳下来，抽出了后座上的拐杖糖，这大概是他的武器吧，看起来跟他的人一般高了。  
王马Lily：“你就亲自感受一下——圣诞老人的爱与希望吧！”  
【以下战斗】  
想要礼物的雪人×6  
击败后获得彩带与圣诞袜子  
王马Lily：“像这样希望不劳而获便得到礼物的人有很多，所以我需要一个交通工具呢。”  
王马Lily：“你理解我的意思吗？现在开始你就是我的雪橇了！”  
  
→yes！your highness！  
比驯鹿的等级还要低了  
  
听到我的话，他似乎脸红了，拉了拉脑袋上的帽子。  
王马Lily：“唔，只是个雪橇而已，话、话真是多……总之先拿起礼物袋离开这里吧。”  
王马Lily：“沿着公路走总能到有人的地方的，就请多多关照啦，咕哒子姐姐。”  
【完成章节获得黄金苹果×1】  
【王马小吉·The圣诞·Lily期间限定加入，完成特定剧情后可正式加入】  



	2. 第一夜 驯鹿get√迟钝的裁定者

王马Lily：“我们走了多久了？怎么还没有看到人类的文明之光？难道我们被吸入异世界了？”  
王马Lily：“不要跟我说我们才走了一点点路，这样走下去圣诞节都要过去了！圣诞老人极度失格啊！”  
王马Lily：“你那是什么质疑的眼神啊！我不管，只要有圣诞老人的日子就是圣诞节！”  
他像小孩子，哦不，就是小孩子，他在拐杖糖上闹起了别扭。是的，这孩子从没走一步路，他一直是坐在漂浮的拐杖糖上前进的。  
我也算是经历过大风大浪的人，看到会漂浮的拐杖糖并不会感到惊讶，只是盯着看的动作引起了对方的注意。  
王马Lily：“你在看什么？啊~这个拐杖糖？这不是师傅大人给我的。”  
王马Lily：“这是一个亲切的大哥哥交给我的神奇道具，可以漂浮多么方便~”  
王马Lily：“啊咧？他是长什么样子的？红色的眼睛……唔……可以戳死人的呆毛……啊！黑白熊玩偶！？”  
他纠结地回想着给他拐杖糖的那位的样貌，然而关键词越来越奇怪。  
  
我们天亮前能走到城市吗？  
→好累……早知道试试看修车了……  
  
王马lily：“雪橇实在是太没用了，让我都有种冲动学习电视剧里的女郎在路边招手了，就像这样。”  
说着他伸出手向着虚空招了招手，突然一辆敞篷跑车从后面开了过来，可它并没有停下，而是径直开了过去。  
突然出现的车辆令他大吃一惊，差点从拐杖糖上掉下去。我也很惊讶，在这样的雪夜里还会把车开得这么快的人，我想到了一个人……  
没等他抱怨，就看到那辆车慢慢地倒车过来，最终稳稳地停在了他的身边。  
？？？：“王马你在这里做……不是王马？还有咕哒子？！你怎么在这里？”  
跑车里的人摘下墨镜露出他金灰色的眼睛，在灯光下显得充满疑问。  
王马Lily：“啊！最原哥哥！我就知道你会来~”  
他开心地从拐杖糖上跳下，拉开副驾驶的车门，一屁股坐在了副驾驶上。  
最原：“等等，这到底是怎么回事？”  
王马Lily：“我可是圣诞老人，为寒冬里瑟瑟发抖的孩子们带去礼物的可爱圣诞老人。”  
王马Lily：“所以，为了完成伟大的使命，现在你就是我的驯鹿了！和我的雪橇一起送礼物去啦~”  
最原：“所以，咕哒子可以为我解释一下吗？”  
最原转过头来向我求助，我简略地说了一下我所经历的事。  
最原：“嗯嗯，也就是说你被逆召唤到了这里，没有看到召唤你的人，却碰到了变小了的王马君？”  
王马Lily：“是圣诞老人！！”  
最原：“好好，碰到了圣诞老人。可……圣诞节已经过去了啊。”  
王马Lily：“只要有人需要圣诞老人就会出现！从天而降！砸穿屋顶！扔下美味的小甜饼（圣诞礼物）！大笑而去！”  
最原：“这不是圣诞老人，是恐怖份子吧……”  
王马Lily：“总之驯鹿和雪橇需要厉害的角色才能胜任，感到荣幸吧。”  
最原：“为什么我一点都高兴不起来呢……”  
王马Lily：“尼嘻嘻，跟我一起你一定会快乐的~最原酱。”  
最原：“（果然是王马君啊，这样眯起眼笑起来的样子简直一模一样。）”  
王马Lily：“哈~这种事就不能惦记，你看又有小喽啰被礼物吸引过来了，起床干活了！小的们！”  
最原：“我似乎还没有答应……”  
【战斗开始】  
想要礼物的雪人×3，圣诞之手×5，辛苦加班的小丑×1。  
击败后获得彩带、槲寄生与圣诞袜子。  
最原：“这些家伙到底是什么？”  
王马Lily：“想不劳而获便得到礼物的小喽啰，被小甜饼的香味吸引过来的小老鼠。”  
  
但是好像有个奇怪的家伙混进来了……  
→明显有个还在加班的社畜啊！  
  
最原：“……”  
最原闭起眼一副无奈的样子。  
王马Lily：“似乎有人知道那是什么啊，但是他大概不想说吧，我也不过问啦~所以最原哥哥，做我的驯鹿吧~”  
最原：“好、好吧……”  
王马Lily：“哇！！”  
他欢欣鼓舞地在礼物袋里翻来翻去，最终掏出了一个驯鹿角的头箍。他站在副驾驶的椅子上给最原带了上去，顺便还欣赏了一番。  
最原：“这是？”  
王马Lily：“这是最原哥哥的圣诞礼物哦，会给你带来好运的。”  
最原：“我觉得我的前方只有厄运……那么，接下来要去哪里？”  
王马Lily：“让我看看《请告诉我，圣诞老人！》里收到的来信。”  
王马Lily：“你好，圣诞老人，虽然我并不会相信圣诞节的谎言，但是我依旧想在这个日子赠与平日里给予我很多帮助的朋友们一些礼物。”  
王马Lily：“呜哇！这人好露骨，竟然跟圣诞老人说不相信他！跟最原酱一样！”  
最原：“……”  
王马Lily：“好！需要给这人一些惩罚……哦不，是关爱！向着前方行进！”  
他坐在副驾驶上踢着椅子，兴奋地指着前方的某个方向。看到这样的他，最原也微笑了起来。  
最原：“系好安全带，要走了！”  
【完成章节获得黄金苹果×1】  



	3. 第二夜 突击！第一份工作！

王马Lily：“唔……呕……”  
  
唔！呕——  
  
最原：“你们没关系吧？”  
他拍着我与lily的后背，语气中充满了担心与愧疚。  
王马Lily：“真是能干啊，最原哥哥……你大概是第一个干掉圣诞老人的驯鹿……呕——”  
最原：“……对不起。”  
王马Lily：“算了，到了目的地就原谅你啦~不过你的车技应该说是太好了还是太糟糕，真是难以评判。我要水~”  
最原：“给，咕哒子也漱漱口吧。”  
王马Lily：“（咕噜咕噜）”  
最原：“所以说这里就是寄那封信的主人住的地方？”  
眼前的公寓楼屋顶破了一个大洞，盖上了一张蓝色的塑料布，勉勉强强挡住了这个破口。  
最原：“这里就像刚刚被炮弹击中了一样，真的会有人住这里？”  
王马Lily：“地址就是这里二楼，去看了就知道啦！”  
【场景切换】  
他站在房间门前紧张地跺脚，一把抢过我手上的礼物袋，自己扛在肩上在我们面前转了一圈。  
王马Lily：“那个，我有点紧张，这样打扮还行吧？”  
  
很可爱，一定没有问题的。  
→Perfect！我们迦勒底就需要你这样的正太！  
  
王马Lily：“虽然很想感谢你的好意，但是感觉那个叫做迦勒底的地方很危险，请容我考虑一下。”  
王马Lily：“吸~呼~吸~呼~（一脚踢开房门）”  
王马Lily：“Merry Christmas！高兴吧！圣诞老人给你来送礼物了！”  
他刚进房间便看到四人围坐在被炉里，屋内充斥着寿喜锅的香气，而他们面前的电视里正在播着《FGO新年特番——藤丸立香与审查官的心跳100问》。  
百田：“啊！！”  
春川：“啧！”  
赤松：“额……”  
红鲑最：“啊……又来？”  
王马Lily：“什么叫又来啊！我才刚到耶！你们都是什么表情？笑容笑容！”  
百田：“刚被你大闹一场谁笑得出来！你来得正好，快把刚才抢走的东西还给我们。”  
王马Lily：“啊啊，百田酱不仅是个笨蛋，而且还听不懂人话。”  
百田：“哈？你说什么！”  
王马Lily：“我刚才说了我才刚到，刚到！去哪里抢你的东西？！”  
百田：“我听到了，你少废话！快点把东西交出来，没它这个年都没法过了！”  
王马Lily：“哼嗯！把东西交出来？我可以理解成你要抢圣诞礼物吗？”  
他危险地眯起眼，将礼物袋扔在地上，举起拐杖糖指着屋内的百田，一脸挑衅。  
春川：“就知道跟你没法好好说话。”  
说着她从腰间抽出一把小刀扔了过去。  
最原：“危险！”  
不过这一把小匕首对于lily来讲根本连危险都谈不上，他动了一下手中的拐杖糖便将小刀打落在地。  
王马Lily：“春川姐姐~作为暗杀者这么没有准星怎么可以？不知道刀要朝着要害扔嘛~”  
【叮—叮—叮—】  
他又一次打落了春川扔过来的小刀。  
王马Lily：“哼~生气了？不过这次竟然一次扔了三把，而且都对准要害，真不愧是暗杀者！”  
春川：“……”  
王马Lily：“那么，接下来是我的回合了吧！划破圣夜的……痛！”  
看着lily一副准备发宝具的样子，最原一拳头敲在了他的脑袋上。  
最原：“你想拆了这里吗？”  
王马Lily：“是百田酱先挑衅的！我只是正当防卫！”  
百田：“啊？有用宝具正当防卫的吗？！看起来不教训你这小鬼一下是不行了！”  
王马Lily：“哈——（叹气）百田酱运气差脑子又笨，谁教训谁还说不定呢。”  
百田：“谁怕谁！最原、春川我们上！”  
红鲑最：“（反对暴力……）”  
最原：“（哎，看起来是没法阻止他们了。）”  
赤松：“为了屋顶，我希望你们可以去楼下呢……”  
看着小学生吵架的两个人，众人只能无奈的陪他们闹腾。  
【战斗开始】  
第一回合：想要礼物的雪人×2，强壮的雪人×1。  
第二回合：圣诞之手×1，通宵的小丑×1，奇迹之手。  
最终回合：百田解斗×1，春川魔姬×1，最原终一（caster）×1。  
击败后获得彩带、槲寄生、银色铃铛与圣诞袜子，还有棋子。  
王马Lily：“哈！哈！哈！圣诞老人是正义的！任何反对势力终将被击败！”  
百田：“可恶！又要被夺走了吗！”  
王马Lily：“夺走什么？我是来给予的。”  
说着他从礼物袋里拿出了一个星空球交给了百田。  
王马Lily：“Merry Christmas，这是某位说话露骨的小男孩的圣诞愿望哦。”  
王马Lily：“春川酱和赤松酱也有~”  
他又在礼物袋里掏了掏，拿出了一对印有星空的发圈和一份难以得到的曲谱，分别交给了春川和赤松。  
春川：“（惊讶）（犹豫）唔……（收下）”  
赤松：“哇！这个我找个很久了！谢谢你，也代我谢谢那位小男孩吧。”  
红鲑最：“……”  
王马Lily笑眯眯地走到了红着脸的红鲑最面前。  
王马Lily：“最原酱，你也是有礼物的哦。”  
红鲑最：“诶？我也有？”  
王马Lily从礼物袋里慢慢拿出了带有橘黄色和橘红色条纹的布……  
红鲑最：“哇啊啊！又、又是这个吗？！”  
他的脸更加红了，王马Lily看着他的脸感觉很受用，刷一下把礼物抽了出来。  
包有橘黄色和橘红色条纹布料做成的书皮的侦探小说！！  
王马Lily：“尼嘻嘻，最原酱在想什么呢？”  
红鲑最：“……”  
王马Lily：“走吧，我们去下个地方啦！”  
他回头向我和最原打招呼，却发现最原看着眼前欢乐的众人，脸上流露出了不易察觉的笑容。  
最原：“（这也是一个可能性。）”  
王马Lily：“怎么了？我的驯鹿，伤感了吗？”  
最原：“没有，这样就行了吗？”  
他没有理睬最原的疑问，坐上拐杖糖飘飘悠悠地朝着跑车方向而去。就在最原想跟上去的时候，身后的百田却喊住了他。  
百田：“最原！代我跟他说一声抱歉，刚才错怪他了。”  
最原：“我会传达的，不过我可以问一个问题吗？”  
最原：“你们丢了什么？”  
百田：“极品雪花牛肉。”  
【完成章节获得黄金苹果×1】  
  
PS.吉Lily宝具名：划破圣夜的希望之光——ハッピー・ライ  



	4. 第三夜 其名为王马小吉？

王马Lily：“jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! ”  
  
→哇！圣诞老人唱歌走调！  
没想到lily酱还会唱歌。  
  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐，我觉得我能在最原哥哥的车上唱歌已经很厉害了，不要小看我哦！在某个地方我唱歌一点都不走调而且很可爱！”  
王马Lily：“我说得对不对啊~最原哥哥？”  
最原：“啊，不，你问我我也不知道，而且我觉得那个应该不算是歌吧。”  
王马Lily：“最原哥哥真是迟钝啊。”  
之后他们谁都没有说话，我也不好插嘴别人的“打情骂俏”，只能看着车外的风景与新的城市逐渐靠近的灯光。  
【场景切换】  
王马Lily：“嗯~~（伸懒腰）终于又到了，圣诞老人不能跟飞机竞速真是太无趣了！”  
王马Lily：“当初师傅大人在天上叫喊着让飞机回避的帅气样子，我也想试试看啊！”  
最原：“这样飞机会很危险，请不要这么做。”  
王马Lily：“重点是飞机？！我真是看错你了，没法满足圣诞老人的驯鹿，根本就是驯鹿失格啊！”  
最原：“跑车不能飞，真是抱歉了！”  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐，驯鹿他吼我，他要造反了！救我~”  
  
→我们是粉色的跑车一点都不输给她！  
跑车不也挺好吗？  
  
最原：“啊，这个是……”  
王马Lily：“这大概是某个矮子的恶趣味吧。算了，先不谈这个了，让我看看新的《请告诉我，圣诞老人！》。”  
王马Lily：“啊咧？有三封信，这两封信是同一个房间的，而这封是他们隔壁的。”  
王马Lily：“圣诞老人，我可以许愿要黑白熊本体或者要雾切吗！”  
王马Lily：“圣诞老人，我可以许愿干掉所有最原终一或者要雾切吗！”  
最原：“……”  
  
……  
→真是露骨的愿望。  
  
王马Lily：“真是露骨的愿望，不知为什么我觉得他们都应该叫‘最原终一’。”  
最原：“我希望你别把我跟他们摆在一起。”  
王马Lily：“最原哥哥，有些东西你还是要承认的，不能逃避啊！”  
王马Lily：“现在让我们来猜猜看这封里会是什么？”  
他双指夹着剩下的一封信晃了晃。  
最原：“地址跟之前的两位不一样，应该是别人，要我说我希望是个正常点的愿望。”  
王马Lily：“你好，圣诞老人，最原同学整天宅在家里打游戏，我想要一个让他出门走走的礼物，不要再让我跑腿了。——隔壁的同学”  
最原：“……”  
王马Lily：“噗……哈哈哈哈！！”  
他在拐杖糖上笑得停不下来，捂着肚子努力让自己不要掉下去，姿势变得十分滑稽，而最原听完脸都红了。  
王马Lily：“最原哥哥，你原来还是个家里蹲啊！多出门走走啊！”  
最原：“我就知道会这样，所以才希望你不要把我跟他们摆在一起……”  
lily的笑声引起了一个在便利店边上踌躇的人的注意，他看到了lily之后先是愣了一下，随后立马跑了过来。  
？？？：“啊！是你！请把东西还给我！”  
王马Lily：“嗯？诶？！”  
他看清跑上来的人是谁之后，迅速褪去了笑容，一本正经地坐在拐杖糖上面。  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐，你知道吗人类总是会选择性的遗忘一些东西，只是为了保持自己的好心情。”  
王马Lily：“但是这些东西总是会时不时在你眼前晃悠，强调他的存在，就像这家伙一样！”  
  
你对自己有这么大的意见吗？  
→你真应该学习一下最原君。  
  
王马Lily：“我觉得顶着我的脸，摆出这样蠢的模样，实在是有点难以忍受。”  
凡吉：“那个我也不想在便利店门口吹冷风，请把东西还给我……”  
王马Lily：“所~以~说~不要再哭了，这不是让人很想欺负你吗？”  
凡吉：“呼呀啦唔的莲（不要拉我的脸）”  
他啪一下拍开lily的手，lily差点一个没坐稳掉下去。  
凡吉：“唔！即使我是个辅助，我生气了也是会打人的！如、如果你外不把东西还给我，我、我就要不客气了！”  
王马Lily：“很好！这才是我们王马小吉系的作风！拔刀吧！本应该消失在谎言中的我！”  
最原：“哎……能有一次和平的送礼吗？”  
【战斗开始】  
第一回合：强壮的雪人×2，圣诞之手×1。  
第二回合：奇迹之手×3。  
最终回合：通宵的小丑×1，王马小吉（assassin）×1，礼物抢夺者×1。  
击败后获得彩带、槲寄生、银色铃铛与圣诞袜子，还有棋子。  
凡吉：“好痛！不要再捏我脸了……”  
王马Lily：“不好，有点上瘾，最原哥哥不来试试吗？他的脸很软很好捏哦！”  
最原：“放过他吧，我有话想问。”  
lily听到他的话，撅起嘴不高兴地放下了手，退到了一边。  
最原：“刚才是有跟lily长得很像的人来抢了你的东西吗？”  
凡吉：“（点头）他说他是圣诞老人，但是是从别人那儿掠夺礼物的邪恶圣诞老人。”  
凡吉：“抢走了我的东西之后，他说作为交换把这个给我。”  
他从手中的塑料袋里拿出了那个长方形的小盒子，打开来一看。  
最原：“极品雪花牛肉。看起来这个假冒圣诞老人的人目的并不是抢夺？”  
王马Lily：“还有假冒我的人，不可原谅！师傅大人也是邪恶的圣诞老人，但是她依旧给人带去了礼物！”  
王马Lily：“而且今年的圣诞老人是我！！”  
凡吉：“你是……圣诞老人？怎么是个小孩子？呜哇！”  
王马Lily：“（捏着他的脸）小孩子也能是圣诞老人的！”  
王马Lily：“所以说，隔壁的同学，我给你带礼物来了~”  
他在礼物袋里唰啦唰啦翻找了一阵之后，拿出了一张入场券一样的东西。  
王马Lily：“铛铛铛！弹丸论破fes. 限定入场券！”  
王马Lily：“有了这个隔壁的最原同学就会出门了，是不是很神奇的道具？”  
凡吉：“这个给我可以吗？”  
王马Lily：“给你了，给你了，这就是你的圣诞礼物啊。”  
凡吉：“只有一张，我也想去，算了还是不告诉最原同学了，反正他不出门也没关系……（小声自言自语）”  
最原：“……（就当没听见好了）”  
最原：“那么那个人之后去哪里了？”  
凡吉指了指不远处的公寓楼。  
凡吉：“他往最原同学的房间去了，我根本拦不住他。”  
lily看了他一眼，发现他在笑，流露出了连他自己也没有察觉的愉快笑容。  
王马Lily：“我真错怪你了，你还真是标准的王马小吉系。”  
听到lily的话，他瞟了他一眼。  
凡吉：“是吗？我就当是夸奖收下了，今天就吃这个牛肉安慰他一下好了。”  
最原自然也看到了，他并不想评判这种奇怪行为背后的心理，他问了最后一个问题。  
最原：“你丢了什么？”  
凡吉：“最原同学让我去买JUMP的钱。”  
【完成章节获得黄金苹果×1】  



	5. 第四夜 出门走走吧，文学少年！

王马Lily：“就是这里了，但是这扇门后面的气息，让人有种不想进去的感觉。”  
最原：“为什么？并没有奇怪的气味啊。”  
王马Lily：“浓郁的死宅气息扑面而来，感觉会被传染上奇怪的病菌，我可以先回去了吗？”  
最原：“不可以，你不是圣诞老人吗？”  
王马Lily：“现在的最原哥哥就像恶毒的小姑子一样，明明只是我的驯鹿。”  
最原：“驯鹿有责任鞭笞圣诞老人工作。”  
王马Lily：“这是哪个世界的驯鹿啊？驯鹿只要听我的话就行了！”  
  
那个……  
  
最原：“但是如果没有人监督的话，万一圣诞老人偷懒或者监守自盗了该怎么办？”  
王马Lily：“哇！这么现实的吗？不过你怎么知道圣诞老人没有考核制度呢？”  
王马Lily：“圣诞老人的世界很残酷的，礼物派送不完的话，季度奖金就没咯！”  
王马Lily：“没钱交暖气费，整个冬天都要在冰冷的屋子里，裹着棉被抱着热水袋过咯~虽然是骗你的~”  
  
那个……边上……  
  
最原：“考核制度，意外的能行，怪不得圣诞老人总是从烟囱里把东西扔下去……”  
王马Lily：“你以为是宅急送吗？”  
最原：“我觉得圣诞老人做的事跟宅急送没有区别，是不是可以猜测在过去送货员……”  
王马Lily：“Stop！最原哥哥……你就没有天真烂漫的时候吗？”  
最原：“好歹我也是普通人，自然有童年，虽然从来没有相信过圣诞老人。”  
王马Lily：“哈~毫无情趣！所以你才这么……”  
  
两位！  
  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐从刚才一直在干什么？”  
阴最：“对啊，你们在干什么！”  
阴最：“叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳的在别人家的门口……啊！是你？”  
王马Lily：“哈~都是一样的反应，可不可以有点新意？别又问我要东西。”  
阴最：“啊？我能问你要什么，东西都给你了，你还要做什么？快走快走，别再吵了。”  
说着他想要将门关上，lily眼疾手快将左脚挡在了门边，脸上露出了商业性的笑容。  
王马Lily：“哈哈？大哥哥你这种打发人的态度真让人不爽啊。”  
看到lily的样子，最原便知道接下来又要发生什么，无奈地闭上了眼睛。  
阴最：“…………真是抱歉啦，但是本来就是你们不好吧！你们到底要干吗？”  
王马Lily：“也不干吗，就是来送你礼物。”  
阴最看了一眼眼前的人，帽檐下的眼神中充满疑惑，随后抬头望向我。  
阴最：“这小鬼没发烧吧？刚刚才送我东西，怎么这么快就忘了？”  
阴最：“为了耍我的话你已经成功了，快回去吧，不然我要不客气了。”  
说着他一脚踢开lily的脚，将门重重的关上。  
王马Lily：“……唔嗯~~”  
lily盯着眼前关上的门，身上有些发抖。  
最原：“lily你冷静一点……”  
王马Lily：“啰嗦！”  
他从拐杖糖中抽出剑，向着门砍去。一声刺耳的声响过后，门应声变成两半。  
王马Lily：“大哥哥，来玩吧~有人的愿望是让你出门啊~”  
阴最：“哈！这就是你让人出来玩的方式吗？好啊~有本事就来吧！”   
【战斗开始】  
第一回合：奇迹之手×2，圣诞之手×1。  
第二回合：礼物抢夺者×2，奇迹之手×1。  
最终回合：焦急的小丑×1，最原终一（berserker）×1，闪耀之手×1。  
减少一定血量后，结束战斗。  
获得彩带、槲寄生、银色铃铛与圣诞袜子，还有棋子。  
阴最：“不玩了！”  
他主动脱离战斗，转身回自己的房间。  
王马Lily：“诶？”  
【场景切换】  
王马Lily：“你在干什么？”  
阴最：“你看不出来吗？赶稿啊！赶稿！今天可是截稿日！”  
阴最：“你们刚才在门口叽叽喳喳地吵，害得我都画不出来了！”  
王马Lily：“……”  
最原：“哎……（猜到了）”  
王马Lily：“我可以回去吗？感觉已经传染到奇怪的病菌了。”  
最原：“把礼物放在边上吧。”  
lily在礼物袋里掏了半天终于掏出了一本书。  
王马Lily：“（说起来这两个人好像是一个愿望吧，就给一本好了~）”  
王马Lily：“哎~既然你这样赶我们走，那么这本《极密☆美女侦探——雾切响子的24小时实录》，幻之特辑我就给另外一个人好了。”  
阴最：“什么！给我！”  
他突然站起来一把抢过lily手上的书。  
王马Lily：“啊！”  
阴最：“不准给那个家伙！扔下我去弹丸论破fes.！这本书我不会给他看半眼！”  
最原：“……（看到这样的自己真是心痛）”  
他上前拍了拍因为兴奋而眼睛发光的阴最。  
阴最：“干吗？！另外一个我，你对这也有兴趣吗？”  
最原：“真是遗憾，我没兴趣。但是我想知道之前送你东西的人是不是刚走没多久？”  
阴最：“哼哼，真不愧是我，真是敏锐。”  
阴最：“是啊，你看，他不就在那儿吗？”  
他指着窗外，远处有一个小小的黑色身影向远处跑去，很快就要消失在黑暗中。  
lily见状立马跳上了窗沿。  
最原：“王马！你干什么！”  
王马Lily：“等你们开车哪里来得及！我就从这里追过去！”  
说着便从楼上跳了下去。  
阴最：“外表看着正常，可做的事比berserker还疯，亏你能忍耐他。”  
最原：“你也差不多。”  
阴最：“哼哼，因为我们是一样的人啊。”  
最原：“怎么可能。”  
说完最原转身离去，留下阴最一人咯咯的笑着。  
【完成章节获得黄金苹果×1】  
  
PS.阴最的同居人：最原终一·Alter（五星）average，因为最原终一结束了弹丸，所以仇恨着他的他穿越回过去，目的就是要干掉所有的“最原终一”，由这个愿望诞生出来的个体。


	6. 第五夜 冒牌圣诞老人·Alter酱

王马Lily：“站住！”  
？？？：“…………我没有逃。”  
  
哈……哈……等、等一下……  
  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐，你该锻炼了，跑这么点路就不行了？”  
最原：“人类和从者身体构造上是有差距的。”  
最原：“嗯？这就是假冒的圣诞老人吗？”  
？？？：“是的，我就是假圣诞老人。”  
王马Lily：“额，我还什么都没问。”  
他绕着对方转了一圈。  
王马Lily：“果然同样的脸让人提不起劲，还以为会看到克隆人，或者是外星人，甚至是百变怪！”  
王马Lily：“结果真是‘我’，可是我们一点都不像吧，那些人怎么认错的？”  
他的面前是一位跟他长得一般高的小孩，虽然容貌相同，可是另一位拥有一头白色的翘发，双目是金色与紫色的异色瞳，而身上的衣服是黑白相间，腰间还配有一把短剑，实在是难以让人认错。  
？？？：“……不知道。”  
说完他便想转身离去，lily见状按住了他的肩膀。  
王马Lily：“等下，你要去干嘛！”  
？？？：“……送礼物。”  
王马Lily：“送礼物？啊~虽然的确送出了一些东西……”  
王马Lily：“但是你到底是谁？假冒我的代价是很重的哦。”  
王马Alter Lily：“……王马小吉·Alter·Santa·Lily。”  
王马Lily：“啊？说得大声点，还有快点。”  
王马Alter Lily：“…………王马小吉AlterSantaLily。”  
王马Lily：“不要停顿！再来一遍。”  
  
欺负人不好啊。  
→不要再欺负他了吧，他看起来挺乖的。  
  
王马Alter Lily：“王马小吉LilyAlterSanta。”  
王马Lily：“不是说错了吗？好，再来一遍~”  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐，这个可不是欺负人，我可是在教育他怎么做一个标准的王马小吉系的从者啊。”  
王马Alter Lily：“王马吉……Li……（咬到舌头了）”  
看着对方因为咬到舌头而气鼓鼓的脸，lily的心情变得很好，他拿手指戳了对方的脸一下。  
王马Lily：“噗！自己的名字都报不清楚，还好意思……诶？”  
顿时天旋地转，lily感觉自己被扔了出去，重重地摔在了地上。  
王马Lily：“唔！咳咳！”  
  
所以我说欺负人不好啊……  
→哇偶~过肩摔！  
  
王马Lily：“咳咳，你可真行啊！拔剑吧！Alter Lily！”  
然而alter lily并没有拔出别在腰间的短剑，他将短剑向旁边一扔，向着lily冲了过去。  
王马Lily：“唔！”  
他用武器堪堪挡住对方的拳头，这时他才发现对方的异变。  
alter lily金色的眼睛中发着光芒，脸上挂着笑容挥下强力的一击。  
王马Lily：“难道你不是saber？！你是berserker吗！”  
王马Lily：“你挂着短剑干什么！为了迷惑别人吗！太阴险了！”  
最原：“你也一样，没什么资格说别人吧……”  
王马Lily：“最原酱，不要看热闹了，快点帮我！”  
【战斗开始】  
第一回合：平安夜的狼人×2，驯鹿×1。  
第二回合：闪耀之手×2，平安夜的狼人×1。  
最终回合：焦急的小丑×1，王马小吉·Alter·Santa·Lily×1，平安夜的狼人×1。  
击败后获得彩带、槲寄生、银色铃铛与圣诞袜子，还有棋子。  
王马Lily：“哼哼！果然还是正统的圣诞老人比较厉害！”  
这时最原的双手从背后穿过alter lily的腋下，像小猫一样环抱着，将他禁锢在怀里。然而alter lily还是想挣脱出去，在不停的扭动。  
王马Alter Lily：“……”  
王马Lily：“怎么？还想打吗？”  
最原：“你也不要再挑衅他了，berserker踢起来还是很痛的。”  
最原：“可以告诉我们是谁让你这么做的吗？”  
说着他将alter lily放在地面上，抹去了他脸上粘着的灰尘。  
面对这样的最原，alter lily平静了下来，眼中也不再发光。  
王马Alter Lily：“……红色眼睛、黑色头发的大哥哥。”  
王马Lily：“嗯，这么看起来春川桑一直在骗我们，他果然是男的。”  
最原：“这样明显的谎言就别说了。之前你不是说过一个红色眼睛的大哥哥给了你武器吗？”  
王马Lily：“是啊，但是我还是想不起他的长相。”  
最原：“能将自己的真实隐藏起来……嗯……我有很不好的预感。”  
王马Lily：“他有说要你干什么吗？”  
  
→难道不是捣乱吗？  
难道不是抢夺别人的东西吗？  
  
最原：“看起来是很像，但是他没有纯粹抢别人的东西，他的行为更加像交换。”  
最原：“既然是交换，那就是有目的的。”  
王马Alter Lily：“……他要圣诞礼物。”  
王马Lily：“果然变成这样了。”  
最原：“他让你把圣诞礼物带给他？”  
alter lily点点头。  
最原：“那么你知道他要什么吗？还有他在哪里？”  
alter lily沉默了片刻，握住最原的手拉了拉，示意让他跟他一起走。  
王马Lily：“最原酱，你就这么相信他吗？”  
最原：“他没有理由说谎。”  
王马Lily：“……”  
【完成章节获得黄金苹果×1】  



	7. 第六夜 2年A班，黑幕先生！

王马Lily：“……”  
  
→你在生气吗？  
不要再闹别扭了。  
  
王马Lily：“话说明明是我先的，为什么要抱着他……”  
他不满地嘟着嘴。  
王马Lily：“不过我可是圣诞老人，才不会被点事打败呢！”  
他笑着面向我，伸出手往我拿着的礼物袋里掏了掏。  
王马Lily：“这是最后的一封信，很奇怪哦。”  
王马Lily：“上面写的地址也是这个方向，那个黑发红眼的大哥哥难道就这么想要圣诞礼物吗？”  
  
上面写了什么？  
  
王马Lily：“我来看看~”  
王马Lily：“【请给我有趣的东西。】”  
不知道他是要发泄一下不满，还是真的想知道写信的人是谁，他对着走在前面的两人吼了一声。  
王马Lily：“……这算什么？根本就没写要什么嘛！谁知道你是谁啊！”  
在我想安慰他之际，突然脚下一空，出现了一个深不见底的洞穴。  
王马Lily：“诶？！为什……！”  
他的武器在这个洞穴上突然失去了浮力，这一变故使其与我一同跌入了洞穴之中。  
最原：“恩？Lily？咕哒子？”  
他听见异响回头，却发现身后没有任何人，雪地上只有两排脚印，而其中一排在他身后不远处突然停止了增加，雪却没有减少的样子。  
种种迹象表明他们应该是中了对方的魔术。  
最原：“你知道他们在哪里吧？带我去。”  
Alter lily的脸上渐渐浮现出笑容，他点点头指了指前方的森林。  
【场景转换】  
王马Lily：“哇啊啊啊啊！！！痛！”  
王马Lily：“恩？这里是……地下牢？还是牢笼外面？”  
？？？“唔噗噗，你终于来了。”  
王马Lily：“呜啊！这个声音！莫名感到一阵恶寒。”  
王马Lily：“谁！是谁在那里！”  
？？？：“吾乃一介渴望得到圣诞礼物的人！”  
  
最原桑？  
→最原君！  
  
最原？：“哼哼！没错，就是我！”  
王马Lily：“咕哒子姐姐，你可不要被这个人骗了，他浑身上下都散发着谎言的味道哦。”  
最原？：“哼嗯~我应该说是真不愧是我亲爱的王马君吗？即使狂化了这个技能依旧没有丢失。”  
声音的主人缓步从黑暗中走了出来，他红色的眼睛在火炬的火光下闪耀着疯狂。  
王马Lily：“果然是你，我从记忆里读到过你。”  
王马Lily：“作为黑幕而存在的个体，你拥有圣杯，却为了享受乐趣构建出了‘虚构现实鸟笼’，不断地轮回着那个世界，如同癌症一般，依附于别的生命成长起来。”  
黑幕最：“这是对我的夸奖吗？我就不怀好意地收下了。”  
黑幕最：“那么我的圣诞礼物呢？我的作品他在哪里？”  
王马Lily：“他？我不会把他交给你的。”  
黑幕最：“你又想重蹈覆辙吗？鸟笼里最后你是怎么消失的你不会忘了吧？”  
王马Lily：“很可惜，我的确忘了！”  
他抽出拐杖糖里的剑向对方挥去，却被他轻巧地躲过。  
黑幕最：“你不是alter！即使我把武器给alter lily他一样不会使用，你是谁！”  
最原：“他不是alter，他是我的王马！”  
这时最原出现在地下牢笼的入口处，就像那时候一样，毫无畏惧地直视着与自己有一样容貌的那个人。  
最原：“弄出这么麻烦的事你不就是想找我吗？我来了。”  
黑幕最：“唔噗噗，我的作品啊~自从离开了鸟笼，你就一直躲着我，让alter来找你果然是正确的选择。”  
黑幕最：“你是最好的圣诞礼物，来吧，来我这边吧。”  
他向着最原踏出一步，突然一把剑钉在了他踏出的那只脚的前面。  
Lily笑着挡在黑幕最与最原的中间。  
王马Lily：“你有征求过我的意见吗？恩？”  
最原：“我也从来没想过要屈服于你。”  
黑幕最：“这才对，圣诞便是战斗。”  
【战斗开始】  
第一回合：幽灵×3。  
第二回合：大幽灵×1。  
最终回合：幽灵×5，最原终一（mooncancer）×1。  
击败后获得槲寄生、银色铃铛与圣诞袜子，还有棋子。  
黑幕最：“唔！为什么会这样，我怎么会输给一个小孩子。”  
王马Lily：“小看小孩子的下场就是这样的！”  
最原：“果然一切都是你弄出来的事。”  
黑幕最：“因为alter酱不会听我话啊，变成小孩之后比较好哄。”  
最原：“你想把我引出来所以想让alter桑来找我。”  
最原：“但是现在的alter桑不会听你的话，所以你用方法把他变小了，这个方法我也大概能猜出来。”  
黑幕最：“alter lily走了之后我才发现没给他武器，结果就遇到了这个lily，还把礼物给错人了。”  
  
原来是给错人了啊。  
→到底怎样才能认错……  
  
黑幕最：“过程不重要，结果就是我的alter把你带到了我的身边。”  
黑幕最：“还能再看到你痛苦挣扎的神情，这可是我愉快的源泉。”  
最原：“哈……没想到鸟笼碎了之后，你我都还能存在。”  
最原：“既然活了下来，我就不会再任由你摆布。我不介意像那时候一样用宝具，再毁掉你一次。”  
黑幕最：“唔噗噗，真是可怕啊，你以为你做得到吗？这块地方将形成新的鸟笼。”  
黑幕最：“难道你没有发觉吗？”  
他的话音刚落，地面强烈的震动起来，有带光的粒子从地下升起来。  
最原：“什么？！圣杯？”  
黑幕最：“这次会更加有趣的，你可要让我好好享受啊~”  
突然震动停止了，光粒也消失了，仿佛什么都没有发生过一般。  
黑幕最：“什……！”  
王马Lily：“啊啊~现在我终于知道这封信是谁写的了。”  
王马Alter：“尼嘻嘻，有趣的东西，能破坏你的计划就是最有趣的东西了。”  
不知道什么时候，王马alter桑从幼年的状态变回了成年的样子。脸侧如血丝一般的红色纹路闪烁着微微光芒，他的笑容一样透着疯狂。  
王马Alter：“整天都在魔力炉那儿我根本没有插手的机会，多亏了最原和‘我’啊。”  
王马Alter：“我跟你有很多话要讲呢，现在我的魔力很充裕哦，咱们新仇旧恨一起算吧~最原酱♡”  
黑幕最：“啊……”  
他拖着黑幕最离开了地下牢笼，消失在黑暗之中。  
【画面切换】  
王马Lily：“话说这个不用送他了吧？”  
他从礼物袋里拿出了一小瓶药剂。  
王马Lily：“这好像是某位王宝库里的秘药，可以增强精力呢。”  
最原：“额……我觉得他现在精力就很好，应该是不用了吧。”  
王马Lily：“但是圣诞礼物还是要送出去的呢，我就放在这里的地上好了，他们总会看到的。”  
王马Lily：“嗯~~~（伸懒腰）终于还剩下一个礼物了。”  
王马Lily：“这个人没有写信呢，不知道是不是太害羞了呢。”  
最原：“没写信你也知道送给谁？”  
王马Lily：“呼呼~只是没写信而已，他送来了更加珍贵的宝物哦。”  
最原：“恩？”  
王马Lily：“我们去送最后一个礼物吧~”  
【完成章节获得圣杯×1】  



	8. 第七夜 辛苦啦！驯鹿桑原来是饲主？！

最原：“最后的目的地到底在哪里？你只是让我沿着公路一直开而已。”  
王马Lily：“一直开就行，到时候你就知道目的地了”  
他的脸上一直挂着笑容，手中拿着一张彩纸，努力将它折出形状。  
不过不是很顺利，最终这张彩纸变成了一只歪歪扭扭的千纸鹤。  
王马Lily：“尼嘻嘻，好看吗？”  
最原：“好看，但是开车不能东张西望，而且我更加希望可以早点到目的地。”  
听到他说得话，Lily脸上并没有挂上失望的表情，他依旧笑着，甚至有愈发开心之势。  
突然他将这只失败的千纸鹤揉成废纸，扔进了垃圾桶。  
王马Lily：“最原哥哥为什么这么坚持要快点到目的地呢？”  
王马Lily：“做我的驯鹿，跟我们一起送礼物不开心吗？这段旅途不有趣吗？”  
最原：“很有趣啊，虽然尽是一些难以理喻的事，但是依旧很有趣。但是啊……”  
他突然将视线转向了副驾驶的lily。  
最原：“王马，玩够了吧，可以变回来了吗？”  
王马Lily：“你在说什么？”  
最原：“别装糊涂了，alter桑都可以自己变回成年状态，你应该也可以。”  
最原：“我承认，那时候买错了芬达是我的错，但是我真的分不出葡萄味和橙子味到底有什么区别。”  
最原：“你一声不吭地跑了出去，我准备的圣诞晚餐都……”  
王马Lily：“最原酱，你以为我离开就真的是这个无关紧要的问题吗？”  
听到他的问题，最原将眼神别开继续直视行驶的前方，脸上渐渐浮现出一丝红色。  
最原：“咳，这段时间我真的有事……再说你现在这个形态，我想做什么也……”  
  
的确，儿童法……  
→啊~社会性死亡。  
  
王马Lily：“即使你跟我这么说，我也不知道该怎么变回去。”  
王马Lily：“那天我离开了之后，被人打昏，灌下药水，醒来就变小了。”  
王马Lily：“要不我试试看生病会不会变回去？”  
最原：“这是哪里来的小学生侦探啊？”  
王马Lily：“尼嘻嘻，这些问题我们就先放一边吧。”  
他瞟了一眼后视镜，眯起了眼睛，变成一个好看的月牙。他很愉快，他等待的人终于要出现了。  
王马Lily：“在送出最后一个礼物之前，我会先满足最原哥哥的愿望哦~”  
没有任何预警，他突然拉了一下驾驶员扶着方向盘的手，车辆瞬间失控，向右边偏离。  
最原：“王马！你干什……”  
『这个世界是我的所有物！——Fright Box』  
后方的空中突然响起了王马的声音，就在刚才车辆行进的途中出现了一个惊吓盒子，如若不是lily拉了一下最原的手，恐怕他们现在已经在这个盒子里吃不了兜着走了。  
如果要问这个盒子是谁的东西，自然都是王马小吉的啦！  
他坐在印有大大的“DICE”的直升飞机上，超低空逼近还在行驶中的车辆。  
最原：“王马君！！？”  
王马：“最原酱，把我扔在一边，跟小男孩打情骂俏开心吗？”  
他一直在笑着，然而脸上没有什么温度。  
王马Lily：“竟然会吃小时候的自己的醋，真是难看啊~看到这样的自己，我很心痛。”  
王马：“……”  
听到lily的话，他的眼角非常明显的抽了一下。  
最原：“唔……（感到了胃疼）”  
他渐渐地靠边停下车辆，王马这时也跳下了直升机走到了他们的身边。  
王马Lily：“既然正主已经到了，我可以发圣诞礼物啦~”  
王马：“哈？礼物？这种东西我不需要。你现在可以把最原酱交给我了。”  
最原：“我不是物品啊……”  
王马Lily：“最原哥哥很好玩，多玩了一下，对不起啊~现在还给你好啦！”  
王马：“哼~这么干脆？”  
王马Lily：“毕竟我的目的不是他，我的目的是送礼物啊。”  
王马Lily：“当然，某种程度上，最原哥哥就是礼物，不过我还准备了一个别的礼物要送给你。”  
说着他开始掏他的礼物袋，不过王马并不领情，拉起最原就想走。  
突然有人拉了一下他的围巾，力量之大使他一下子就被拉倒在地。一张笑眯眯的脸出现在他的眼前，他晃了晃手中的拐杖糖。  
王马：“呜哇啊！痛，所以说我讨厌小鬼，不知道轻重。”  
最原：“你也没资格说这话吧……”  
王马Lily：“既然我准备了，就没有不送出去的道理！如果你执意不收下的话，那我就只能打败你，然后把礼物硬塞给你啦！”  
王马：“尼嘻嘻，那就来吧！我还能怕你caster不成！最原酱，小孩子的教育跟大人息息相关哦~”  
最原：“最后还是变成这样了……”  
【战斗开始】  
第一回合：辛苦加班的小丑×2，大雪人×1。  
第二回合：圣诞之兽×1。  
最终回合：最原终一（ruler）×1，王马小吉（rider）×1。  
击败后获得银色铃铛与圣诞袜子，还有棋子。  
王马：“……唔……”  
被打败之后，王马噘着嘴一脸不高兴地趴在地上一动不动。  
最原：“王马，你不要紧吧？”  
王马：“恶之总统竟然被自己给骗了，作为总统实在是太失格了，只能自碎灵基来谢罪了，虽然是骗人的。”  
王马：“让这么多dice的成员跟着你观察你，顺便跟踪最原酱，还是没办法打败你。”  
王马：“切，这就是圣诞老人的特权吗？”  
Lily蹲在王马的边上，捧着脸看着长大了的自己。  
王马：“干吗？我输了，要杀要剐随便你！”  
王马Lily：“你以为我是什么人啊！我可是播撒爱与希望的圣诞老人啊，打打杀杀怎么会跟我有关。”  
  
→……恩，刚才还拿拐杖糖（武器）敲人脑袋。  
刚才还打了一架，而且还赢了。  
  
王马Lily：“一定不是我~”  
王马Lily：“不说这些了，王马小吉，你想要圣诞礼物的心我收到了，这是给你的圣诞礼物。”  
他从礼物袋里拿出了一把钥匙，是一把带着心形的小钥匙。最原看到这把钥匙之后脸立刻就红了。  
王马Lily：“真是一把奇怪的钥匙，大概是什么地方的大门钥匙吧。”  
王马Lily：“说真的我也不太懂为什么会给你这样的礼物，不过一定是有意义的。”  
王马：“尼嘻嘻，你要知道还太早了~”  
他一把抢过lily手上的钥匙，将它轻轻贴在唇边，望向最原的眼睛眯成月牙的样子，似乎在邀请着什么。  
最原：“……应该是老地方吧。”  
王马没理他，径直走向副驾驶一屁股坐在了上面。  
最原：“那个，Lily桑，我还有一个疑惑，你到底是谁？”  
王马Lily：“我是他的小时候啊，不过是别的世界的他。”  
最原：“是嘛，那么再见了。”  
【场景切换】  
王马Lily：“恩~~~（伸懒腰）”  
王马Lily：“干了很多好事呢，看起来我这个圣诞老人还是很称职的呢！”  
王马Lily：“要求的礼物都送出去了，我的工作也要到此结束啦~”  
  
诶？这么快？  
  
王马Lily：“恩~圣诞节终究会结束的，虽然早就过了。”  
王马Lily：“说实话，如果没有你与那位已经走了的驯鹿的努力，我大概还在摩托上苦恼吧。”  
王马Lily：“我有点冲动，有点没有耐心，可以忍耐我的这些，你会成为一个好的契约者的哦。”  
  
→……？  
诶？  
  
王马Lily：“唔！我都说了这么多了，还要我挑明吗？”  
王马Lily：“我是王马小吉幼年的样子，经过这7天，难以忘怀的七天，我已经成为了独立的个体。”  
王马Lily：“给你，这是真正的最后的礼物。收下吧。”  
王马Lily：“希望在不远的未来我可以在迦勒底再一次见到你。”  
王马Lily：“我会再来找你玩的哦~那么，再见了~咕哒子姐姐，圣诞快乐！”  
【灵子转移】  
玛修：“前辈？！”  
玛修：“前辈，你怎么突然出现在床上啊？刚才出去前我都没有看见你。”  
  
→……红色的……圣诞老人……  
唔……我觉得有点头晕……  
  
玛修：“你说什么呢？圣诞节都过去了哦。”  
玛修：“不过前辈你身体不舒服吗？看上去很疲倦的样子。”  
  
我没什么，不过我想跟你说一件有趣的事。  
  
玛修：“那么就先吃一点东西吧，刚才在走廊上碰到了王马小吉Lily桑，他丢给我了一包饼干就跑开了。”  
玛修：“迦勒底人越来越多了，真是令人开心呢。”  
玛修：“不过，前辈你可不能偷懒哦，等下还要清理圣诞装饰呢！”  
玛修：“前辈你在听吗？前辈！”  
【完成全部章节，获得DICE的邀请卡】  



End file.
